


The Thread

by roguefaerie



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Jessica Moore Lives, Multi, Polyamory, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sometimes she can see the thread connecting her to them since she's been back.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086128
Kudos: 3
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	The Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Silver

Sometimes, once Jessica was back, she could still remember enough of the other side, before she was brought home to them. And so she saw the thread connecting her to the two of them as a silver cord, thin enough that maybe only they would know it was there, but intricate enough to be a netting they could all rely on as a physical manifestation of the fact that they were them and they were together. It had been a long road to get them here, in a solid place, and even a solid time after all that had happened.


End file.
